


Love and Other Maladies

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 6, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, F/M, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, It accidentally turns sort of serious toward the end, Medical Inaccuracies, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Grey’s Anatomy Crack. The trials and tribulations of Wanda and Vision as they try to find a place to relieve their burning desire for each other.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Love and Other Maladies

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who’s unfamiliar, Grey’s Anatomy is a long-running hospital show that focuses more on the romantic entanglements of the doctors than medicine and frequently depicts the doctors making out etc. in every corner of the hospital.
> 
> This is one of the prompts I’ve been most looking forward to posting. Days 3, 4, and 5 are coming eventually, but I’ve gotten a little stuck on them. Kept medically vague, and probably inaccurate, because I didn’t feel like doing any research for a crack fic.

Wanda Maximoff and Victor “Vision” Shade had been notorious throughout medical school and their residencies for taking advantage of any spare moment between study sessions or surgeries. All of their friends and colleagues had discovered them in compromising positions enough for it not to register any more. Extracurricular activities were common endeavors among the doctors of Kirby-Lee Memorial Hospital, but even among that group, Wanda and Vision were legendary.

They got away with it by being the best at their jobs. Vision was a highly sought-after neurosurgeon who had successfully completed several operations that no one else had. Wanda was a renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. Their colleagues had any number of stories of seeing them rush into the operating room flushed, disheveled, and hastily tucking in their scrubs and still executing every cut and suture perfectly.

It just so happened that Wanda and Vision had a slightly longer break that day. They were prepared to fully enjoy themselves between stressful operations, already undoing each other’s clothes when they opened the door to their favorite on-call room.

But it was already occupied by Steve and Bucky, their fellow attendings.

Our two intrepid lovebirds hastily covered themselves up and moved onto the next on-call room on that floor. That one was taken by Natasha and Sharon.

They tried several more rooms, but there appeared to be a glitch in today’s schedule that allowed everyone to be engaging in amorous activities during the same time slot.

Wanda and Vision were growing more desperate. It had been a full twelve hours since they had so much as kissed. Also, they were struggling to avoid Doctor Fury, the hospital director who fully lived up to his name.

Finally, they reached a small door. It opened into a supply closet. It was not the most comfortable space, but it was private. Wanda and Vision wasted no time in undressing each other. Vision picked Wanda up, kissing everywhere he could reach. Meanwhile, Wanda stroked his skin, driving Vision crazy.

Things were just getting good when a wide band of light showed through the door. The horrified screams of Peter, one of the few new residents who was not used to the hospital’s ways yet, killed any remaining romantic mood. Thankfully, the shelving artistically hid Wanda and Vision’s important bits as Peter stammered out his message that Fury was looking for them. The young man sped away without waiting for a response.

They both sighed and resignedly began to dress. As they were about to leave their haven, Wanda grabbed Vision’s arm, pulling him into a deep kiss. “We’ll make up for this later.”

“I will be counting the minutes until then.”

They managed to put on an air of aloof professionalism as they headed toward Fury’s office. They did not even hold hands. Fury would not call for both of them at the same time unless he had an important, complicated case for them.

Fury refrained from berating them about trying to have sex on hospital grounds, though his eyes spoke of the lecture that all the attendings and residents, except perhaps for Peter and MJ, had already memorized word for word. Instead, he began briefing them on the patient he wanted them both to consult with. He said nothing more about her identity than that she was a high-profile individual who had a rare condition and had asked for them personally. He warned them not screw this up, but said that he trusted them to do their jobs. It was a rare note of praise coming from Fury.

When Wanda and Vision arrived at the patient’s room, a burly man wearing an all-black suit and an earpiece patted them down before waving them inside. Another guard handed them a collection of files from the patient’s past consults. They both glanced over them quickly. They finally raised their heads to see that the patient was none other than Pepper Potts-Stark. Fury had not been lying about the patient being high-profile.

Upon discussion and review of the files, they realized that Pepper’s condition required completing a joint brain and heart surgery. Such a feat had hardly ever been attempted, but Wanda and Vision were the ones to attempt it. Pepper was aware of the risks, but insisted on doing whatever was necessary to continue on for her husband and daughter and company.

Pepper did not want to waste any time, asking for the earliest available time they could complete the two surgeries. Wanda and Vision brought together a team to verify that they were choosing the best course of treatment. With their plan confirmed, they prepared to operate.

They took a few hours to rest, all thoughts of lovemaking having fled from their minds. Once they were refreshed and the operating room was prepared, they wheeled Pepper into the from her room. They tried not to let their focus flag as they watched Pepper’s tearful goodbyes with her family. It only renewed their determination to do their best, so Pepper could return to them.

The joint surgeries lasted almost twelve hours. Wanda and Vision were exhausted but overjoyed when they finished. Everything had gone as smoothly as such serious operations were possible to go. They waited until they saw Pepper resting comfortably in her room, with her husband and daughter beside her, before going home. Fury let his lecture go for another time and told them they could have a few days off.

When they arrived at their home, Wanda and Vision collapsed together on their bed. They woke up re-energized many hours later.

It had now been over twenty-four hours since their last round of lovemaking. That omission simply could not be allowed to stand. They proceeded to take full advantage of their days off to rectify their lapse many times over.


End file.
